


Accident

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Maybe OOC, Very little bit of violence but it's not that voilent, medicine use..... I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: A fish did a bad





	1. Unfortune

Undyne was really excited. She had an amazing story to tell Frisk. Since the human tends to wanted to the weirdest places after their school, she found them at the studio Mettaton works.

Undyne found them sitting on a wall, trying to pet the robot’s hair. The fish monster wasn’t a fan of the robot at all and they both got often into arguments.  
That didn’t stopped her though. “Heya, Punks!” Both, Frisk and Mettaton, got surprised by her outburst, which made her laugh. After both composed themselves they greeted her, too.

The small human looked up at the two monsters in front of them. Those two were always awkward around each other and they tilted they head.  
The fish monster was the first to speak. “Hey! You are a host, so shouldn’t you get me something to drink?!” Her demand annoyed the star. “I am not this kind of host!”  
In truth she just wanted to get him to leave her with the child. After she pushed him as softly as she could manage he did left.

Turning to the human, she had a big smile on her face. “So! I have a cool story to tell you, punk!” Frisk looked at the direction Undyne pushed the robot away and back at her. They didn’t understand that he wasn’t allowed to listen but they gave her a smile.

The female monster’s smile grew. “Kid, you remember when I told you about that guy that escaped?” A nod. Ever since she became a police officer she told them a few stories about her work. “Yeah! We got ‘em! He really packed a fight, I tell you!” She was a vigorous story teller. She showed them how the criminal struggled to get free. They nodded again, soaked into her story. 

Unfortunately after a while Mettaton did come back. Due to the two being caught up into Undyne’s story, both didn’t noticed till the fish monster accidentally punched the robot in his face. Upon hearing the sickening crunch sound, Undyne turned around and her eye widened.  
Frisk, too, had an frightened expression now.  
“Oh my god! I am sorry!” The fish monster meant it. She didn’t liked him but she never wanted to hurt him either.  
She slowly reached to Mettaton’s hands, which covered his face, and pulled them away.  
His nose was broken, fractured metal graced his face. Even the upper front teeth were broken and bend, which was the reason for him not talking.  
Since his body was made not only with metal but also magic, he could feel the numbing pain on his face.  
Undyne felt panic. She hoped Alphys can repair this. The fish monster looked at the human. Unlike her, they composed themself very fast.  
Frisk looked at her with a pouty face. “I think it would be a good idea to take him to Alphys as fast as possible” Their words made her snap and she guided the robot to her car and drove to Alphys.

Luckily Alphys didn’t had to much work to do, so she leaded both to her lab. “Oh god! Alphys I am so sorry! I swear!” She apologized again. The lizard kept looking at the robot, noting that he closed his eye in pain and making soft wheezing sounds. She petted his hair to sooth him, after he sat down, and then looked at the other female. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it and I- I am sure he forgives you, too!” This earned her a small whimper from Mettaton and a nod from Undyne.

It took Alphys a while but eventually she managed to repair the parts she could. “Okay, now the magic only needs to do the rest and he is as good as new!” Undyne sighed in relieve. Alphys on the other hand laughed nervously. “Ummm heh heh…. b- but, he can’t stay here since I do n- need to work! So…. ummm….. heh heh…. would you l- look after h- him?” The more she said the softer her voice got. She knew that both monsters aren’t the bestest of friends. The fish monster’s eye widened again. She looked to the robot, who looked annoyed and pained back, and then to her girlfriend. “What? But… but…” The lizard made a sad face at her and she sighed again. “…. Okay, I do it!”

It was worth it. Alphys face lit up and she quickly run to get something. “Ahhh thank you! That really means a lot! Here! ” She hold out the pack for Undyne to take. “If he feels too much pain just give him one of those! They are magical painkillers” and with that the little scientist left the two tall monsters alone.

Begrudgingly Undyne took Mettaton to her own home. Luckily for him, her shift for this day was over and she didn’t need to go till the next night for her night shift.  
“Okay! Do you want anything?” Both looked at each other. After a while the star did answered her. Undyne actually never heard his voice so soft before, which did made her feel guilty. Only a little bit though. “Shomeshing to eath…” He couldn’t close his mouth since it hurt, thus making his words sound weird. Undyne looked at him with a questionable look. “Eat? Are you serious? You can’t even talk right!” He narrowed his eye. “Whell and whosh fault ish thish?” The robot started to whine. Talking did hurt. “Oh come on! I said I am sorry!” The fish already lost her cool, the guilt already gone. Mettaton didn’t answered and she sighed. “…. Fine! I’ll make you a soup!”

Even in the kitchen she could hear him whine. She didn’t know if it was just an act but it annoyed her. “What?!” Her tone showed that her patience was gone. Mettaton looked at her, his hands close to his face. “It hurth”, was all he said. She sighed, which seemed she will do a lot today, and fished out the painkillers Alphys gave her.  
Since she was already annoyed by him, the fish monster decided to give him more than the amount Alphys told her. Hopefully he would be quit for a while.  
After she went back to the kitchen it was indeed quit. At first she was relieved but the female monster still decided to take a look. What she saw was…. nothing. The robot she was looking after wasn’t there.  
Yet again she felt panic. She kinda promised Alphys to look after him.


	2. Care

It wasn’t long since Undyne left with Mettaton. Frisk told everyone at the studio what happened and left afterwards.

They were concerned but also knew that Alphys can fix it. The small human was on their way home when they did noticed a certain robot.  
This confused them and they quickly walked to him. “Mettaton? Shouldn’t you be at Alphys’?” The tall monster’s voice sounded numb and full of static. Since they were close to their home, Frisk decided to take him home. The child grabbed the hand of Mettaton and they leaded him to their house.  
Upon arriving, Toriel opened the door. “Hello, my child-” “Mom! Mettaton doesn’t feel right! Can you help him?” They didn’t wanted to interrupt her. The goat monster looked from her child to the robot and ushered both in.

She made Mettaton sit down and petted his hair. “Oh, dear, what happened?” He couldn’t answer but Frisk told her what they knew. The boss monster frowned and went further in the house. The child petted Mettaton’s hand.

Soon enough Toriel came back with an ice pack. “I make you a soup, my child” She handled Frisk the ice pack and went to the kitchen. The child looked up at Mettaton and softly pressed the ice to his face. This made the robot hum.  
Whereas the human took care of the star and the soup cooked, Toriel called Alphys. “So, Undyne was taking care of him? I see!” _“Y- yes! I am sorry to bother you, M- miss Toriel, but could you take care of him?”_ The goat woman smiled. “It’s okay, dear! Frisk would be happy to help.” At this moment she looked at her child, who petted the robot’s hair. _“Oh… oh good! He should be healthy in no time. But it would be a good idea to call Undyne, too.”_ Toriel nodded. “Yes I will inform her.” And with that both hung up.

The boss monster tried to call the fish but to no avail. She frowned softly and finished the soup.  
“So dear, I am done with your soup.” The goat sat next to him.  
While she took care of him, Frisk called someone else.  
It was a real struggle for the male monster to eat but Toriel took it slow and eventually he finished the soup.

 

In the meantime was Undyne furiously looking for the robot. She couldn’t believe that she lost him.  
Some humans and monsters were looking at her vigorous search. “Ngaaahhhhh he can’t be so far away! Why can’t I find him?!” She didn’t noticed that her cell phone was on mute.

 

Frisk was back at petting Mettaton’s hair which made the goat mother frown. “My child, would you stop this for a while! I think it would be best for him to sleep a little!” The star nodded softly, he felt very drowsy.  
The boss monster brought him to bed. When she walked back, Toriel saw Frisk getting a glass water. “Oh? Is that for Mettaton?” A nod “That’s sweet but doesn’t he only consume monster food?” They paused. The child kept forgetting that the robot monster can’t eat nor drink normal human food, a fact they learned the hard way. “Oh…. I forgot” Now the child was petted. This made them giggle.  
Before Toriel could tell them anything there was a knock. She opened it and revealed Papyrus. The goat was surprised at first but looked at her child and knew what was going on. “Ah! Greetings, Papyrus!” He nodded. His expression was worried. “I WAS INFORMED THAT METTATON WAS INJURED! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!” Toriel giggled at the kind gesture from the skeleton. Regardless she shushed him. “That’s very nice, dear, but it would help him if you can be a little calm. He is sleeping right now.” The tall skeleton nodded again.

 

The fish monster was at a loss. She looked at most of the places she could thought of. She decided to bite in the sour apple and tell Alphys.  
When she looked at her phone, Undyne was confused. She had a missed call from the former queen. The fish shrug it of and called her girlfriend. _“H- hello, Undyne!”_ “Hey, Alphys! I…. ummmm have some bad news!” She only heard a humming sound from the lizard. “I lost your robot!” It was curt. Might as well get it over with. _“Hmmm~~ oh! I know”_ Undyne didn’t expected this answer. “What?” _“Miss Toriel called me earlier. Frisk found Mettaton wandering around. I asked her if she is okay looking after him”_ This put the fish at ease. Unintentionally she hung up and yelled a powerful ‘ngah’ which made some bystanders look at her.  
Then she ran off.

 

Meanwhile Mettaton woke up and now was doted on by the skeleton.  
This made Toriel smile. It reminded her of the was she us to be with Asgore. The better times of their relationship.

Not soon after, the goat woman heard an alarming strong knock. Luckily Frisk opened the door before it could break in half.  
The former royal captain stood wide eyed and heavy breathing. She ran all the way to Toriel’s. “So! I heard the robo-punk is here!” The boss monster came up to the door. “Ah, yes, he is! But please calm down first! Do you like a drink?” The fish nodded.  
After she calmed down enough, she went to the room Papyrus and Mettaton were. “Man! Why did ya run away?!” The monster in question looked up. The drowsy effect of the painkillers were gone by now. “Yhou tried to drug me!” Undyne frowned. “You were in pain! I just tried to help!” The skeleton felt that the two had a lot of tension between them but he didn’t know what he could do. “Yhou are not allohwed to thake care of me ever again!” The robot’s injury healed a little so it didn’t hurt so much anymore.  
The fish monster wanted to argue but thought better. “You know what? Okay! It’s a pain to take care of you!” This was the end of their conversation.

 

It didn’t took long for Mettaton to get better and Undyne was glad that Toriel took care of him. The fish did apologized again though, which the star accepted. He forgave her already anyway.  
After the apology she gave him a noogie which he didn’t forgave.


End file.
